Perfect is overrated
by Crazy-dreamz
Summary: Nobody is perfect, but Dylan apparently is. So is Alette. Is perfection really all that it's cracked up to be? FAX.
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N- I haven't yet read Fang (Max 6) so it won't follow the plot of the original book. Can't wait to read it though :) Hope you like it…please tell me if you think I should continue or not. Oh, and I REALLY need ideas for my twilight truth & dare story. I haven't updated for ages because I'm slightly lost for ideas. If you have any ideas, please feel welcome to voice them!**_

_**I do not own Maximum ride, JP owns it, though I suggest you read them :)**_

_**Story by Crazy_dreamz :) **_

'**Do you still like him?'**

'**Are you in love?'**

'**Are you made for one another?'**

'**Will your relationship last?'**

'**Is he the one?'**

I crumpled the magazine that I was currently holding into a ball, threw it across the room and groaned in frustration. Why was I reading stupid, girly, inaccurate quizzes again? Oh, right. When my confusing and completely out-of-whack life finally seems to look a bit brighter, something….correction, _someone _has to come and rain my parade.

_That analogy didn't even make sense, Max. Seeing as nothing is wrong with your life. You were created to save the world. He is your perfect other half. Your partner. He will help you save the world. _

I gritted my teeth in annoyance. Sure the voice can be helpful at times, but most of the time I would love to kick its non-existent butt. _I really don't need your input voice. Everything is wrong. I was finally happy…well, as happy as an avian/human teenage girl who is shot at regularly can be. I belong with Fang, you even said that. _

I waited for a response, but it didn't come. I sighed and sunk deeper into my bed. When things suddenly were looking up, something has to ruin it. I was finally _with _Fang. I had come to accept that not only was he my best friend, but my soul mate. He is someone who I could turn to when I need someone who would just listen. He is someone I could depend on. He knows who I am.

Reality, on the other hand, has other ideas.

This is when I introduce Dylan. He is gorgeous. He is caring. He is perfect. When I say 'perfect', I literally mean _perfect. _His DNA is perfectly matched with mine, making him my exact equal. We have the same coloured hair for crying out loud! Jeb and his fellow scientists decided that if I'm going to save the world, I need a perfect boyfriend to look after me. Sexist really….But that's not the point! My point is that I finally have Fang, but now I also have Dylan.

_You and Dylan were made for each other, you can fight it Max, but it'll be a lost case. _

_There's nothing _to _fight, voice, because Fang and I belong together. _

Someone suddenly knocked on my door. I sighed tiredly, sat up and yelled "come in!"

Mum walked in cautiously with a slightly anxious expression painted upon her face. When she noticed me studying her face, she quickly rearranged her expression into a casual smile. "Hey sweetie, how come you're alone in your room? Are you feeling ok?" She's stalling. That's not good.

"Hey mum. I'm just a bit tired, that's all. Plus, it feels nice just to hang around at home. Almost feels…normal." What I said was actually true. Since Jeb introduced Dylan to the flock, life was a bit hectic. After several attempts of trying to somehow get rid of him, we just gave up. It's not like he is a physical or even mental threat to any of us, but I know that Fang hasn't fully accepted the fact that he is temporarily part of our flock. Anyway, we decided to crash at my mum's for a couple of weeks, and it's nice to feel like we have a real-life home…no matter how short-lived it may be.

My mum's expression then became slightly hopeful. "Sweetie, can you meet me in the kitchen? I need to discuss something with you, and _please _keep an open mind." My mum is the only non-flock member that I can trust. I know she loves me and that she will do only what's best for me. I cautiously nodded my head and watched her leave my room. I stood up and glanced at my window. Gazzy, Angel, Iggy and Fang all held a water pistol in their hands, laughing. I smiled and shook my head indulgently as Gazzy squirted Nudge, who was reading some fashion magazine under the shade of an old pine tree, with water. Nudge squealed and started hitting both a gleeful Gazzy and laughing Iggy on the heads with her magazine. Dylan playfully squirted a giggling Angel, and Fang rolled his eyes and chuckled as Iggy begged Nudge for forgiveness. As I caught his eye, he grinned and made a 'come outside' gesture. I shook my head and mouthed 'later'. He started to head towards the house, but backtracked, and reluctantly nodded. I had a feeling it had to do with the fact that he wanted to keep an eye on Dylan. I sighed and headed towards the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- I'm going to try to set up the plot in the first chapters. I'll make them longer once I get past the whole 'introducing the story & plot' stage.**

**Maximum ride belongs to JP, I suggest you read them though.**

**By Crazy_dreamz :)**

I found mum finishing making some tea for herself. I went to the fridge, rummaged around for lemonade and took at seat at the dining table. Mum had made herself some tea, which kind of worried me as she only drinks tea when she's nervous. She sat down and took a sip of her tea. I started to fiddle with the hem of my new hoodie. She took a deep breath and sighed. "Max, you know I love you and I would never want to hurt you right? I only want to do what's best for you. You _are _my daughter after all." Her eyes were wide and pleading. I nodded my head. "Mum, I trust you. Just tell me what you want."

She bit on her lip. "Max, I've gotten a job to teach at St. Francis College as a science professor. I don't know why, but something inside of me _needs _me to accept this job." Mum's voice was laced with passion, and I knew she wanted this job a lot.

"Maybe you have some sort of microchip implanted in your wrist as well? That would make sense…" I remarked sarcastically yet playfully. She rolled her eyes. Then both my voice and expression grew puzzled. "What does this have to do with me, though?"

She looked down at the table and clasped her hands together. "I think you should come with me. As in go to school for a year or so, and before you say anything, you're still young, and you need to live your life a bit. Stop worrying about dying every day and instead worry about exams, what you'll wear for your next date and what girls are hitting on Fang." I grimaced on her comment about Fang. That is a subject I _don't want_ to talk about.

"Mum, we all have wings. We can't ever be normal. We've tried going to school so many times; tried to be normal. But we're not, and we'll never be. My flock is in danger if we go to school. I want you to understand that." I shook my head hopelessly. I know the rest of the flock would like school. Not the whole studying and homework thing, but being able to muck around with friends and feel happy and safe, but I cannot risk the safety of my family.

"Do you know what the name Francis means, Max?" My mum suddenly asked. I gave her a strange look. "Umm….no." I lifted an eyebrow in question. "It means freedom." She looked me straight in the eye.

"Mum, where's this conversation going?" She took another sip of her tea. "The 'white coats' as you call them are situated all over the world. The most powerful ones created your flock, but there are other kids who have been experimented on as well."

My eyes widened in shock. Other kids like us? Other _schools? _ "Mum, are you saying there are other kids just like us? With wings as well?" She shook her head. "You guys are one-of-a-kind. Special, but there are kids who can control elements, have super-speed, feel emotions, change appearance ect." She took another sip of her tea. "The school is secretly run by scientists and teachers who know about the schools and are repulsed about what they do. The school is a refuge for you all. A place you can be yourselves and not become samples for experiments."

I stared at her. Was she lying? Can I trust my own mother anymore? What happens if it's a trap and-

"Are you offering us all a place, Dr. Martinez?" A voice sounded from the kitchen door. I turned in my seat to find Fang standing in the doorway, hands in pockets and eyebrows raised in question. He made his way over to the table and took a seat next to me. I warned him with my eyes, but he just shook it off.

Mum's eyes sparkled and she smiled. "I'm offering safety and a bit of normality." I desperately searched her face, looking for any signs of deeper motives or general bad signs. I couldn't find any. I glanced at Fang to find him staring at me, question in eyes. He trusted her. He knew the flock needed a break from nearly dying every day. I sighed and allowed a smile.

"What colour is the uniform?" I sarcastically asked. Mum smiled widely and Fang took hold of my hand underneath the table. Maybe…maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N- Isabella, As my first, and so far, only reviewer- thankyou :) **

**Maximum ride belongs to JP, reading them would be a very wise idea :D**

**By Crazy-dreamz :)**

"...Are you serious?" Iggy spluttered, wide eyed.

"School as in...Homework, formals, teachers and _friends?" _Nudge's cow-brown eyes grew wide and hopeful. Her voice laced in disbelief.

I grinned. "Homework and teachers _are _usually associated with school, Nudge." She bit her lip in hesitation.

The whole flock, mum and Ella were sitting on various couches in the lounge room. Mum brought out a jug of lemonade and coloured cups. She then discovered that it was a bad idea. Iggy and the Gazz-man knocked over the jug of lemonade, spilling it all over the carpet, as they fought over who got the blue cup. Ella found it extremely funny.

"Max...are you _sure _this is a good idea? I mean, I know you trust your mum and everything but, each time we think we have somewhere safe to go, it almost ends up killing us every time." Nudge looked down a bit shamefully. She thought she hurt my feelings, but as I stared at Nudge, I realised that she wasn't the 11 year old girl I used to tuck in before bed every night. I've always regarded Nudge as part of the 'little kids', but as I stare at her worried and slightly anxious expression, I realise that, she too, has grown up. It makes me feel slightly sad but also immensely proud.

"Nudge, I know we've had quite a bad history with schools and everything, but this school is different." I glanced over at Fang, my expression saying 'should I tell them?' He nodded.

Nudge's eyebrows knitted into a frown. "What do you mean 'it's different' She questioned slowly. I bit my lip. Dylan leaned forward, question in his ocean-blue eyes. Iggy cocked an eyebrow in expectation. Angel suddenly dropped her dolls that she was playing with and started bouncing up and down in excitement. "The school has other kids like us in it! As in, other experiments! The teachers are people who are against the schools and the white coats like Max's mum!"

Mum smiled down at her with a soft expression on her face. "Yes Angel, you're correct. The school is run by people who know about the schools and want to help the kids. St. Francis is close to no-where but it has everything. It's a boarding school, so you live there as well."

"So...it's kinda like Hogwarts? Or that super-hero school up in the sky?" Gazzy slowly asked. Mum chuckled. "Yes, Gazz. Almost like Hogwarts." I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. "That is _so _cool." He whispered to himself.

I noticed Nudge was staring at her hands."Nudge, I promise it'll be ok. We'll all be there together. If we're all together, we'll be safe." She nodded slowly and allowed a small smile. "Can I see the uniforms then?" That's the Nudge I know. Ella suddenly groaned."You do _not _want to see them." Her voice glum. I cocked an eyebrow. "See what?" She shook her head. "The uniforms, _duh." _Nudge stood up, a fierce expression on her face, walked over to Ella, hooked her arm around Ella's, and pulled her to her feet. "When it comes to fashion, I can fix anything." I rolled my eyes at the two girl's retreating backs.

Gazzy sighed theatrically and smirked. "Well, we have another two days of freedom, might as well use them well. Iggy, I bet I can beat you 17 times over in a game of poker." Fang rolled his eyes. Iggy chuckled superiorly. "I think you're mistaken Gazz. Angel is the un-beatable sibling. You on the other hand, are very much beatable. I'm game." Iggy smirked in Gazzy's direction, while Gazzy ignored Iggy's comment.

As the two boys left to start to set up the poker table in the dining room, I realised that the only people who were left was Fang, myself and Dylan. Now that wouldn't be so bad if we were all on different couches. But we weren't. Somehow, after Angel and mum moved to the kitchen to prepare for dinner, I became sandwiched tightly between Fang and Dylan. Great, just my luck.

Fang was holding my right hand, absentmindedly fiddling with my fingers while staring at the TV, but I could tell he was watching Dylan in his peripheral vision. Dylan suddenly spoke. "We have the same skin colour." He said as he held his forearm against mine, in comparison.

Fang's hand tightened around mine. His jaw tightened but quickly loosened as I shot a pleading glance at him. He looked away, putting on a bored expression.

I felt like hitting Dylan on the head with a base-ball bat. _Obviously _our skin was the same stupid colour. He was my perfect DNA match, looks and all. It sucked even more because he didn't say it with malice; he was simply just saying it, as if the fact that we both are perfectly matched won't pose a problem between Fang and I.

I decided to play it dumb...and I _felt_ dumb. "Oh, yeah, we do. I never noticed." My eyes widened in innocence, then I put on an 'I have a secret and you're not part of it' smile. I grabbed Fang's arm that wasn't holding my hand and held it against my forearm. "I like our colour and everything, but I have to admit, Fang has the best skin tone." I really hope Fang appreciated the fact that I hurt my own pride for him. Fang cocked an eyebrow at me, a _very _small smile playing on his face- His version of 'I-know-you-caught-me-being-jealous-and-thanks-for-not-making-it-obvious.' I winked at him.

As I turned around to face Dylan, I saw his sad and slightly defeated expression. He looked up and shrugged nonchalantly, but his ocean blue eyes were full of hurt. The weirdest urge to apologize came over me. I lifted my hand that Fang wasn't holding in an attempt to place my hand on his shoulder, but he abruptly stood up. "Your mum probably needs some help." I couldn't help but feel slightly bad as I watched him retreat to the kitchen.

When he was completely out of the room Fang turned to face me. "Is something wrong, Max?" He asked softly. I looked into his dark eyes and saw concern. "Apart from my pride which is almost non-existent now, I'm fine." I answered sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood. He half-smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. I sighed. "I'm fine Fang, just tired…and a little worried." I left out the part of feeling bad about feeling bad about the whole Dylan incident…_wow; _I really _don't _make sense when I'm guilty.

He seemed to relax slightly with my answer. "If anything _does _go wrong, we know how to fight so that's ok." I rolled my eyes at him.

**AN- What did you think? Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Maximum ride belongs to JP…I'm not JP.**

**By Crazy_dreamz :)**

"Ok, ok…what about this one; when I say _cheese,_ you say _platter. _Cheese-"

That's it. Either I castrate Iggy with a spoon or castrate Iggy with a pair of tweezers. He can decide…

"IGGY IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, I SWEAR I WILL CASTERATE YOU WITH A SPOON. AN UNSTERALIZED SPOON."

I will admit that I cracked, but can you really blame me? We have been stuck in this RV for the past three hours. Mum and Ella were sitting in the front, Angel, Nudge and Dylan had the middle seat, then Iggy, Gazzy, Fang, and I was fortunate enough to be seated by myself right at the back.

St. Francis is in a town that isn't even on the maps, far, _far, _away from where mum lives. We have somehow gotten through three hours of the drive, but have another 13 hours to go. Lovely.

The time is 5:15 am. We had gotten up less than hour ago. I was tired and grumpy and kinda hungry and Iggy _would not shut up. _You would've thought that Nudge would be the one who was on my nerves right now, but she had her fashion magazine in her lap, so that kept her quiet. Angel had completely zonked out, and so had Ella. The rest of the flock, including Dylan and mum were awake.

We left the house at 4:00 am, which meant we arrive at the college around 4:30 pm.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand.

Iggy made a show of shrinking back into his chair, clasping tightly on Gazzy's arm. He turned in his seat to face me, and pointed a shaking finger at me. It's actually quite amazing that he was pointing straight at me seeing as he's blind and all…

"You wouldn't." he whispered

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yes, I most defiantly would."

He sucked in a breath. "You would take away my male pride? My _un-used, s_till _virgin _male pride?"

Fang groaned and Gazzy snickered. Nudge turned around and grimaced. "FYI; that was _way too _much info. Seriously Iggy, don't you have any shame? Or any pride for that matter?"

Iggy grinned. "What's the point of shame? You don't see pimps ever looking shameful. Or Miley Cyrus for that matter…that's why she's so successful. If she had shame and actually _cared _what people thought of her, she wouldn't be filthy rich and ridiculously famous right now." She folded his arms to his chest, and smirked in triumph.

Everyone was giving him weird looks. The sound of Ella's snoring helped amplify the stupidity of his comment.

"How the hell did a pimp and Miley Cyrus get into this conversation? Why are you even _contemplating _the reason of Miley Cyrus' success anyway? "I stared at him with a look of 50% disbelief, and 50% humor.

Iggy smiled mysteriously. "That's for me to know, and for you to never find out."

Fang cocked an eyebrow. "Isn't it; _that's for me to know and for you to find out"?_

Iggy suddenly raised his eyebrows in challenge. "Fang, you may act like a brick wall that cannot express any emotions and only speak the native tongue of '_sarcasm', _but I know that deep down inside, you are a male version of Taylor swift. Don't deny it. I hear you speak in your dreams. You even sing in your dreams. Well…I'm _guessing it's_ singing…I can't really tell…it actually sounds more like you're choking on something…"

Gazzy chuckled. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. Nudge sighed and shook her head before plonking back down in her seat. Dylan shifted in his seat to face the back of the RV, interest and held back laughter sparkling in his eyes.

I realized that he has flecks of silver in his eyes…they're actually quite pretty…

I mentally slapped myself for even _thinking _about his stupid eyes. I tried to focus on humorous argument growing in front of me instead.

Fang stared at Iggy with a mixture of anger, embarrassment and shock. "First of all; I do not sing in my dreams. I _may _talk, but never, _ever sing_. Second of all, I'm not always sarcastic. Third of all Taylor swift is actually a really good singer…better than Miley Cyrus any day."

Iggy cocked an eyebrow at Fang. "You do realise you have just used sarcasm?"

Fang blinked. "No I haven't." He stared strangely at Iggy.

Gazzy laughed. "He actually means it! Fang likes Disney singers! Who would've thought…?"

Fang frowned. "I don't listen to Disney singers, only Tay-Swift." Iggy chuckled. "_Sure you_ don't..." He teased. Fang stared at Iggy, shook his head and sighed. "Why do I even bother?" He then pulled out his IPod.

For ten blissful minutes, all was quiet. The only things that were heard were Ella's snores, the clicking of someone's game and the almost soundless buzz of Fang's music.

Ten minutes go by so quickly.

Gazzy bit his lip. "What is a pimp?" He randomly asked. I groaned.

Iggy sat up straighter. "A pimp is not a person, nor a type of person. A pimp is a way of life. Following me?" Gazzy nodded seriously.

"That doesn't even make sense, you idiot!" I exclaimed. Iggy completely dismissed my comment.

"A pimp is a lifestyle. It is not an adjective; an adjective is not good enough. Pimp is a verb." Iggy's eyes glazed over dreamily. "A pimp is a man who is rich. All the ladies want him. He is like a god to all that know him. He is important. He is _regal. _He is-"

"-A middle age douche bag who used to be a desperate, scrawny, oily teenager who promised to take revenge on everyone who used to bag him at school. " I finished Iggy's sentence before he completely ruined Gazzy.

Iggy glared at me. "Are you insulting me?" I sat up straighter and glared with all my might. "Seeing as you're a _wanna be_ pimp, which by the way, makes you sound, look and even smell like an idiot, yes and no."

Iggy just smirked. "Your flirting techniques leave a lot to be desired, Max."

I mentally puked.

Gazzy turned to face the front, trying to take as little part in the growing fight behind him.

Smart move.

I smiled sweetly at Iggy, even though he couldn't see it. Iggy's smirk wasn't so bold as before. I think he sensed my bottled up anger. Right now, it sucks to be you, Iggy.

"I would rather cut out my own liver, watch it being ripped apart by those sparkling vampires in twilight and sew together with a sewing machine than actually flirt with you."

POOF! …And there goes his pride…

"_Sting." _ Nudge laughed. I smirked before turning my attention to my window. Iggy was about to respond, but fang put a hand on his arm, saying; "if you want to preserve your little bit of pride that's left, I suggest you just shut up, man."

Iggy glowered at him. "So you finally decide to make an entrance? What happened to 'we stick together no matter what?' or 'we're all in this together' or even 'I'll always have your back, man?' Promises obviously mean _nothing _to you now that you have your little 'chicky-poo'." Fang sighed and even reddened a little before he put his headphones back into his ears. Iggy actually _huffed _before he rummaged in his bag and pulled out a magazine.

No guesses what he's looking at…

I sighed and looked at the clock on the dashboard. Another 12 hours to go. Great.

**A.N- I was very bored so the chapter will probably be taken down and re-done, but if you like it, let me know!**


End file.
